


i'll find my way back to you (somehow)

by hirarifurari



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Slash, Spoilers for Ep 4, are they not tired, basically i write what happens after ep 4, enjoy lmao, hi i eat angst for all meals of the day, mentions of the others - Freeform, no but srsly how do they go skating in the middle of the night tf, so imagine adam didn't come up to langa at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirarifurari/pseuds/hirarifurari
Summary: there were two phases langa’s mind went through that night.~in which i write what happens directly after episode 4 (adam can kindly f off)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	1. bail

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!
> 
> this is obviously a bit of canon divergence, given adam doesn't interact at all with langa after the bet, unlike what he did in the anime  
> if you're here for some angst and hurt/comfort, then please do enjoy it!
> 
> fyi, chapter 1 is me re-writing the end of ep 4, and chapter 2 is just reki and langa talking in a hospital, so feel free to read one or the other :))

there were two phases langa’s mind went through that night.

_1: confusion._

langa witnessed reki flying through the air before rolling painfully on the track. he almost swerved the motorbike he was riding on out of complete shock. he’d never seen reki bail that badly, ever.  
“reki!” he heard himself cry out. he barely even registered ADAM standing still as he flew past him- what was that on his cheek? makeup? langa refused to think about what else it could’ve been. 

he stopped the motorbike, heaving himself off of it, careful not to catch his foot on the side of the seat. down went the kickstand, and now he had to get to reki.  
langa tried to keep his voice from wavering as he shouted, “are you alright?” he only felt the fear that swallowed his chest intensify. reki was still laying there, curled up on the ground. after a bail he’d normally get back up with a bright grin, determined to keep going until he’d mastered a move.

_he’s still laying there._  
after what felt like long minutes, langa reached reki, kneeling down next to him. reki was heaving for breath, which only slightly relieved langa. at least he was awake.  
“reki-“  
“sorry…” reki breathed, his eyes barely open. langa shook his head, opening his mouth to say something when reki spoke again.  
“i lost.”   
langa felt his chest tighten. no, reki wasn’t supposed to be saying that. how could he say that? that was what he was worried about?  
“no- don’t talk anymore,” langa told him quickly.

and then langa saw blood dripping down reki’s forehead.  
this led langa to the second phase.

_2: horror._

“reki, what- your head…” langa leaned down even further, brushing reki’s fluffy red hair back; then he remembered the headband, so he slipped it off of reki’s head.   
sure enough, a decently sized scrape had taken up part of his forehead. it didn’t look deep, but there was so much blood.

“langa-“ reki attempted sitting up, only to be gently shoved back down onto the ground.  
“please, just stay still,” langa scolded him. “does anywhere else hurt?”  
“n-no… i was smart for bringing those gloves, huh…”   
and then reki’s eyes began to flutter shut. “your hands are real warm, langa…”  
langa glanced down. when did he grab reki’s hand? wait, reki-

“reki! stay awake, okay?”  
even after shutting his eyes, reki still had a tiny grin on his face.


	2. don't leave me.

_3._

everything that happened after that was a blur of movement, shouting from the audience, and langa trying to stay sane.

he had barely convinced the nurses at the hospital to let him stay with reki, even though it was the middle of the night. he’d had to blurt out that he was a distant cousin, the closest family reki had at the moment.  
langa quietly opened the door to his room, surprised to see reki sitting up.

“reki,” langa sighed in relief as he walked in, shutting the door behind him, and taking a seat next to reki’s bed. “you’re… awake.” he still looked beaten up, though; his arm was sporting yet another sling, and bandages were wrapped around his forehead.

reki nodded, his eyes fixed on the bedsheets. “i wish i wasn’t,” he muttered.  
“why?” langa asked him. he felt that pang of anxiety in his chest again; that wasn’t something reki would normally say.

reki sat back, eyes on the ceiling. “i’m sorry. so, so sorry, langa.” he sat there, silent.   
the only sound in the room was the gentle _tik, tak_ of the clock resting on the wall. langa didn’t dare look at the time.   
“reki, don’t apologise. you did so well-“

reki’s free hand balled into a fist as he finally turned to look at langa. “no! i fu- i lost! he did his stupid love whatever-you-call-it and i…”  
langa sat patiently. he didn’t think he’d ever seen reki look this disappointed; he had to admit it hurt.

“reki,” langa started speaking again, reki’s eyes daring to meet his again. “if you think i’m upset, or disappointed, or mad, i’m not. i really, really think you did well. ADAM is a hard skater to beat-“  
“but that’s the thing!” reki said, raising his voice. “i needed to beat him. langa, you’re the prize, remember? he’s gonna-“ reki paused, eyes wide open.

“he’s gonna take you.”

now it was langa’s turn to drop the eye contact. “i know, reki.”  
“you- you know?!”  
langa looked up again, grasping reki’s hand. “listen, i don’t care about that right now. all that matters to me- and the others, of course- is that you’re okay.” his expression was sincere. he needed to make sure reki knew how much the people around him cared.

_tik, tak._

“langa.”

_tik, tak._

“don’t leave me.”

langa gazed at reki. the redhead’s eyes had lost all of the anger they once held; rather, tears started to gather.

the first time langa ever saw reki cry was in a dim hospital room, in the middle of the night.  
langa had always been awkward around people who were upset. he never knew what to say to help, so he always just stood next to them, waiting for them to eventually stop crying.

“i love spending time with you so much,” reki managed. “i-i don’t want you to leave me.”

langa could only nod. the words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat. so, instead, he decided to stand up-  
“langa, don’t-“  
and wrap his arms around reki, being careful to move around his injured arm.  
“go…” reki finished, a hint of surprise in his voice.

langa didn’t hear reki crying, he could only feel warm drops falling onto his shoulder.   
he stayed there for a few minutes, gently rubbing circles on reki’s back. reki was shaking and sniffling, and every time langa heard a muffled apology he’d softly shush him, keeping him held tight against him.

only after langa finally felt reki relax, he pulled away. reki’s eyes were red and puffy, tears still streaked down his cheeks.

“reki, i’ll never leave you alone,” langa told him.  
reki nodded, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

“i want to keep skating with you forever. even if he takes me, i’ll find my way back to you.”

three more words that remain stuck in his throat.

“i promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading!! the inspiration just came and i'm really happy with how this turned out.
> 
> i literally had the episode pulled up next to me so i could fact-check everything, mainly to see whether reki wore gloves or not (he did) so that was fun  
> dear adam: fuck off b ur mother buys you mega bloks instead of legos
> 
> feel free to leave a comment too <3 have a lovely day :)


End file.
